youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Glass Reflection
Tristan "Arkada" Gallant, also known as Glass Reflection, is a Canadian YouTuber who specifically reviews anime series. Arkada is well known for saying The Ending is Paramount, meaning in most cases, if the ending of a show isn't good his enjoyment of the show overall will be completely ruined; he has received both a lot of criticism as well as a lot of support for this claim. History Arkada gained his popularity mainly through his two series: 'First Reactions', which is for an ongoing series or for a completed series that he can't get to the end of due to whatever reason, and his central work: the 'A Glass Reflection Review Of' series which is exactly what the name suggests, as well as his primary focus on the channel. He also occasionally does vlogs, generally if people request them. Lastly, he also has a 'gaming' channel, although so far two months have passed since the last upload, and due to a rather small audience we are inclined to assume that Arkada has decided to only focus on Glass Reflection, with his only gaming content being the occasional stream. Tristan makes a living off of making anime reviews on YouTube, income provided by ad revenue and a Patreon page. Good Friends on YouTube # HoldenReviews (Holden) # Gigguk (Garnt) # Anime Appraisal (Jeanne) # HappiLeeErin (Erin) # YokuramaGameTalk (Yokurama) # LouTalksAnime (Lou) # PressHeartToContinue (Dodger) # SICnanigans (Sooin) # Full Circle Reviews (Kenneth) # BakaShift (Alain) # Fiction Reviews (Connor) # 42's Anime Reviews (Sarah) # Ninouh (Jimi) # Digibro (Conrad) # FightingforNippon (Doctor Dazza) # Bobsamurai (Bob) Videos First Reaction/Is It Worth Watching? First Reaction is a show on Glass Reflection where Arkada takes either an on-going show or a show he can't complete for his own reasons and then watches the first three episodes of that series (but that can vary for some episodes) and then judges the series so far and whether you should try and watch the entire series. The series as ongoing, with episodes so far covering series such as Parasyte: The Maxim, Sailor Moon Crystal, Death Parade and Food Wars. # Psycho Pass # Btooom! # Robotics;Notes # GitS - Arise # Free! Iwatobi Swim Club # The World God Only Knows III # Watamote # Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya # Genshiken Nidaime # Beyond the Boundary # Kill la Kill # Log Horizon # Sailor Moon Crystal # Zankyou no Terror(Terror in Resonance) # Aldnoah.Zero # Assassination Classroom # Death Parade # The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan # Parasyte -the maxim- # Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? # Sound! Euphonium # Food Wars # Blood Blockade Battlefront # My Love Story!! # Gansta. # Himouto! Umaru-chan # Shimoneta # Gate # One Punch Man # Myriad Colors Phantom World # Dagashi Kashi(no longer on YouTube, copyright strike) # Kiznaiver # Boku no Hero Academia # Ace Attorney # Re:Zero # Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress # Flying Witch # Big Order # Mob Psycho 100 #Sweetness and Lightning #Berserk 2016 #Tales of Zestiria the X #91 Days #New Game #Shelter The Animation #Keijo #Drifters #Occultic;Nine #Izetta: The Last Witch #Interviews with Monster Girls # A Glass Reflection Review Of # ﻿Death Note # Serial Experiments Lain # Lunar Legend Tsukihime # Hellsing # Advent Children # Fruits Basket # Desert Punk # Princess Tutu # Baccano # Claymore # Wolf's Rain # The Girl Who Lept Through Time # Baldr Force EXE # The Animatrix # Appleassed # Hack Sign # Gungrave # Heat Guy J # Ghost Hound # Elfen Lied # School Days # Kenko Zenrakei Suieibu Umisho # Kara no Kyoukai - The Garden of Sinners # Yotsuba&! # Digimon Tamers # Witch Hunter Robin # Ruin Explorers # Spice and Wolf II # Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu # Summer Wars # Genshiken # Bamboo Blade # Steins;Gate # Another # Redline # Fortune Arterial # Sword Art Online # Paranoia Agent # Cowboy Bebop # Madoka Magica # Usagi Drop # Neon Genesis Evangelion # Kanon 2006 # End of Evangelion + Death and Rebirth # The World God Only Knows # Soul Eater # Air TV # Clannad # Eden of the East # The Slayers(Seasons 1-3) # Rin - Daughters of Mnemosyne # Sound of the Sky # Angel Beats # Kino's Journey # Ah! My Buddah # Deadman Wonderland # Chobits # Gankutsuou # Project ICE # Final Fantasy Unlimited # Haibane Renmei # Karas # Planetes # Black Lagoon # Fooly Cooly # STR.A.IN # Gundam Wing # Mysterious Girlfriend X # Scrapped Princess # Samurai Champloo # Black Butler # Interstella 555 # Guren Lagann # Black Lagoon: Roberta's Blood Trail # Black Butler II # Maoyu Mao Yuusha # Full Metal Panic # Full Metal Panic - The Second Raid # Gosick # Attack on Titan(Shingeki no Kyojin) # Higurashi no Naku Koro ni(When They Cry) # The Future Diary(Mirai Nikki) # Anohana: The Flower We Saw That Day # Love Hina # The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya # The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya # Wolf Children # Persona 4: The Animation # The World God Only Knows - Goddesses Arc # Jormungand # Kill la Kill # Log Horizon # Bokurano: Ours # Witchcraft Works # Madoka Magica: Rebellion # Code Geass - Lelouch of the Rebellion # No Game No Life # Psycho Pass # Hidamari Sketch # Fate/stay night(2006) # Terror in Resonance(Zankyou no Terror) # Tegami Bachi(Letter Bee) # Umineko no Naku Koro ni # Hellsing Ultimate # Watamote # The Devil is a Part Timer(Hataraku Maou-sama) # Trigun # Toradora # Fate/Zero # Tokyo Godfathers # Tokyo Ghoul # Girls Und Panzer # Hyouka # Akame ga Kill # Darker than Black - Gemini the Meteor # Monthly Girls' Nozaki-kun # Death Parade # Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt # Squid Girl # Shirobako # Trigun - Badlands Rumble # The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan # Azumanga Diaoh # Full Metal Alchemist 2003 # Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood # Shiki # Ghost Stories # My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU(Review Week of Awesome) # Guilty Crown(Review Week of Awesome) # Berserk(Review Week of Awesome) # Sword Art Online II(Review Week of Awesome) # Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works TV(Review Week of Awesome) # Hunter X Hunter 2011 # One Punch Man # Gotchaman Crowds(and Insight) # Kiniro Mosaic # Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit # Yuki Yuna is a Hero # Noragami (+ Aragoto) # Erased # Konosuba # Turn A Gundam # Showa Genroku Rakugo Shinjuu # Comic Party # Your Lie in April # Psycho Pass 2 # My Hero Academia #Working!! Season 1 #Log Horizon Season 2 (ft. TheHiveLeader) #The Boy and the Beast #Rage of Bahamut: Genesis #Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress #Re:Zero - Starting Life in Another World #Martian Successor Nadesco #Barakamon #Tokyo Ghoul Root A #Durarara!! #JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (PB + BT) #The Seven Deadly Sins #Avatar: The Last Airbender # Other Videos Top Lists # Top 19 Anime Background Music(19-13) # Top 19 Anime Background Music(12-4) # Top 19 Anime Background Music(4-1) # Top 50 Anime Openings(Ver 1.5)# Top 50 Anime Openings(Ver 1.5)[2/3 # Top 50 Anime Openings(Ver 1.5)3/3 # Top 25-ish Recommended Anime # Top 15 Anime Ending Sequences # Top 30 Anime Background Music(Ver. 2) # Top 10 Anime Recommendations from 2015 # Another Top 15-ish Anime Recommendations # Top 10 Anticipated Anime of Summer 2016 #Top 10 Anticipated Anime of Fall 2016 #Top 10 Anime Recommendations from 2016 #Top 5 Anticipated Anime of Winter 2017 # Frost Watch # Rakugo Shinjuu # Anime Discussions # GR Discussion: The Endless Eight(Haruhi Suzumiya) # Is the Manga ALWAYS Better? AKA The Brotherhood Problem # To My Fellow Canadians # Behind the Scenes: New Lights/Things I Deal With # Anime Discussion: Unlimited Blade Works # ARKADA'S CONVENTION TRIPS 2016 # MAGFest 2016 VLOG + RECAP #WHAT YURI ON ICE DID WRONG (SPOILERS) # Watch/Discuss # Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron Blooded Orphans ft. ProfessorOtaku # Why I'm Excited A series that Arkada occasionally does, before he watches the first episode, explaining why he is excited for an upcoming airing anime series, giving reasons such as source material, writer(s), director(s), studio(s), where applicable, as well as any other possibly applicable categories. These videos are typcially sponsored by Crunchyroll, so that they can help promote and help build hype for these certain anime series. #Mob Psycho 100 #Drifters # Other Videos #I'm Wary About the Live Action Ghost in the Shell Movie #The 2016 Anime Awards | Talkin About ft. MilesExpress999 # Review Week (of Awesome) The Review Week (of Awesome) is an annual event where Arkada makes a list of anime to review and have his fans vote on them. He pulls from multiple sources; anime he personally wants to review, anime from previous years that he never got to, anime he's done in a review before but the review got taken down for some reason, (weather because of copyright or because he himself pulled it), as well as anime that his fans request for him to put in the list in the moment, (these days he'll typically make a post on Patreon for people to suggest anime to put in the list). When the list gets completed, (he may add to it later, though), he'll make a video on YouTube announcing it, with a link in the description to where people can vote. They can vote for as many anime as they want to see him do, but only the top 5 anime voted on will get chosen, as the week only lasts from Monday to Friday. Arkada stresses that he will never make a promise as to when the week will actually take place, because it all depends on if he's able to finish each review beforehand, (which of course includes watching the seriers, finding clips, making sure he owns itat the very least, that it isn't liscenced, scripting, and putting the review together, each step taking an ample amount of time to accomplish. Some years the week comes earlier, and some years the week comes later. 2016 marked the 5th annual Review Week (of Awesome), and the 3rd year in a row. Patreon Arkada joined Patreon on August 11, 2014, so he could make a living off of reviewing anime, which he eventaully managed to accomplish. Arkada's Patreon Introduction Greetings ladies, gentlement, and others, (including, but not limited to, our future robot overlords)! My name is Tristan Gallant, known by some here on The Wired (see: Internet) by the handle Arkada, and I have been hosting a review show for the past 5 years focusing on Japanese Animation. I've decided to set up this Patreon thing because, though luck and a bunch of other factors, my videos have more or less become a full-time job. I continue to do it not only because I am very passionate about what I review, but because I find it to be a much needed outlet for my thoughts and thankfully some people seem to find me entertaining/informative. My goal here is to improve myself and the content that I can create. Hopefully, with your help, that'll be a little bit easier. Thank you for taking the time to visit this page, and even more if you are reading these words. Your support means so much to me. You guys are always awesome! Since this whole Patreon thing is new to me, expect things to be added in the coming weeks as I get suggestions and comments on this campaign. Things like new rewards and some nwew goals. I won't be taking anything away, but I will add things if It hink they are feasable. Reward Goals #Pledge $1 or more per month ##Firstly, my eternal thanks. You may not think that means much, but believe me, it does. ##Allows access to the Patreon only Q&A Stream when they happen. Ask me anything, literally anything. I might not be able to answer everything, but feel free to ask :) #Second Reward Goal ##Pledge $10 or more per month ###Access to everything in the previous reward tier plus: ####A special thanks credit in an upcoming review (once per month). ##Pledge $50 or more per month ###Access to everything in the previous reward tiers plus: ####An on camera shout-out before the credits of one of my upcoming reviews (once per month). If something should occur and you don't get your shout-out, feel free to contact me, however more than likely it's been moved to the next video. ##Pledge $75 or more a month ###Access to everything in the $1 and $10 reward tiers plus: ####A 30-minute one-on-one chat – either Skype call or Google Hangout – where you can ask me whatever you like from anime to gaming to reviewing, or you can just pick my brain for a while, or both. Yeah, both. Both is good. Stretch Goals #'$300 Stretch Goal(REACHED)' ##Presently I make all my videos with a rather famous suite of software. Specifically, Adobe Premiere + After Effect. However, the versions of software I'm using are several years old. Being able to use new features and tricks of the software requires upgrades. #'$500 Stretch Goal(REACHED)' ##Should this Patreon become this successful, it will allow me to finally upgrade my old Canon Vixia to something quite a bit newer. I've had the Vixia for my entire reviewing career, and while it has been a complete trooper and been one of the most reliable pieces of technology I own, it has it's limitations. #'$5,000 Stretch Goal(NOT REACHED)' ##Let's Play of the School Days Visual Novel. Exactly what it says on the tin. $5000 is the minimum that I would want to even agree to subject myself to this. Rating Scale In the beginning of his reviewing career back in 2009, Arkada refused to give anime a number score. His reason was because he felt that too many people cared too much about numbers rather than the information presented in the reviews. He did, after awhile, resign and start giving them a score from 1-10, but later on he quit doing it again. The following rating scale is what he's used from the very beginning, and still uses to this day. # Certified Frosty - The best rating Arkada can give an anime, which he gives only to the best of the best, or those shows too important to ignore. He'll typically recommend to watch it no matter how you have to, by any means. # Buy It - A really great anime that he feels deserves to be bought, but isn't quite good enough go out of your way to watch. # Stream It - A good anime, but not worth buying in his opinion. # Fuck It - The worst rating, given only to the worst shows he's enver seen. School Days tier garbage. Podcasts PodTaku Episodes #The Holden Encyclopedia #Brain Food for the Average Otaku #Dubs, Subs, and Homosexual Inclines #This Is (Not) A Podcast #3.33. Super Spontaneous Spoilerific EVA Discussion #IT'S SHIT #The Christmas Special with Arkada, Gigguk, Jeanne, and Ho-Ho-Holden #The Winter Anime Chart, Sans Gigguk #The Podcast That Leapt Through Time #The Disappearance of Arkada Suzumiya #Fate/Taku The Holy Dub War #OBJECTION! Jeanne Fights All #Holden and Gigguk's Bizarre Adventure #The Mathematics of Moe #Purgatory, Conventions, and the West #The Drunk Cast #The Void #ROW ROW Fight Da Spoilahs! #Attack on Shit #Kill Witches, Get Bitches #Holden's Gonna Do Some Holding #IT'S A GUNDAM #Live Free and Mind the Gap #Family Friendly Beastiality #I am Jack's Heavenly Feel #Samurai Shampoo (feat. Ninouh) #AtTaku on Hypu #It's Dandy Time! #Combustion of the Jean Encyclopedia #Christmas Special 2013 #We've Found You Waiting in the Summer #DO YOU EVEN CIRCLE?! #The Garden of Akiyuki Shinbo #Low Quality Bait #ACEN - The Final Countdown! #The Real Con Blues #Sequels - The (not so) Final Frontier #The Evolution of Dubbing #The Time Skip Episode #Animation Studio Hierarchy #The Era of Manservice w/Baron J #Romance Anime Discussion Archive #Limited Budget Works #Tiger and Money w/Mike Oliveras #Sports Anime & Yaoi w/ThaliaLizette #Be Kind Rewind Archive J-Taku Episodes #The Fall 2013 Season Chart #Kill la Kill Episode 1 Discussion #Evangelion 3.33 Discussion #Kyoukai no Kanata (Beyond the Boundary) Discussion #RWBY Discussion #The Winter 2013/2014 Season Chart #FemTaku #Soundtracks, Cowboy Bebop & Samurai Champloo #MenTaku - Hentai, Sex and Women #Long Anime - are they necessary? #School Days Arguement - The Rock's vs. The J's #Character Archetypes - Tsundere's, Yandere's, all the Dere's #The Spring 2014 Chart #Kill la Kill Series Discussion #Summer 2014 Discussion Part 1 #Summer 2014 Discussion Part 2 #The Convention Survival Guide #Madoka Magica Rebellion Discussion #Fall 2014 Season Chart Discussion Part 1 #Fall 2014 Season Chart Discussion Part 2 #Aldnoah.Zero Discussion #The Naruto Discussion Mangapod Episodes Weebcast Episodes Gallery Arkada1.jpg|Previous YouTube profile picture Arkada2.jpg|Current YouTube profile picture Arkada3.jpg Arkada4.jpg Arkada5.jpg Arkada6.jpg Arkada7.jpg Arkada8.jpg Arkada9.jpg Arkada10.jpg Arkada11.jpg Arkada12.jpg|Arkada made it onto Watch Mojo's top 10 anime reviewer channels Arkada Gaming.jpg Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Anime YouTubers